


Last Shot

by KingSholto



Series: Shots [2]
Category: Buzzfeed: The Try Guys
Genre: Another shoot, Dancing, M/M, a continuation becuase you guys asked for it, though this probably isnt what you had in mind when you asked for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingSholto/pseuds/KingSholto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tango lessons...how bad could it be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This is why I can't write RPF. I can't even fictionally break up a couple as apparently sweet as Ned and his wife. So...this is where it went, and honestly I like it better this way. Let me know what you think?
> 
> Also, again, this is written based on their Try Guys personas and not on them as real people and is entirely false (probably).

Eugene’s not-actually-a-plan has taken a drastic turn. The uproar from the Try Guys k-drama shoot died down pretty quickly. Ned and his wife took it very well, everyone laughed and then it moved on. Entering that suggestion for more intimate Try Guys shoots was supposed to get him some more face to face (mouth to mouth) time with Ned. What actually ended up happening was so out of the left field that Eugene couldn’t have planned for it.

Try Guys learn dancing. That is the shoot that spins everything out of control. It sounds innocent, Eugene is hoping for some tango dancing with Ned maybe. That hope is quickly shut down when they are partnered in relation to size and strength. Ned ends up being paired with Keith and Eugene’s partner is Zack. Whatever, no big deal, Eugene knows he’ll have other chances.

The lessons start off standard. They start with the waltz, then into swing. Eugene and Zack move surprisingly well together with none of the trouble Ned and Keith seem to be having from the grunts and ‘ouch!’s behind them. Zack is kind of...soft. Not in a bad way, it’s just natural for Eugene to rest his hands on the smaller man’s hips as they spin and move. All in all it’s one of the easiest shoots.

Then comes the tango lesson. Eugene figured when he got paired off with Zach the possible awkwardness and joke around for some laughs. When they have the steps down from this video’s instructor laughing is the last thing anyone on set is doing as they watch the pair take their turn at the complicated routine. 

Eugene takes his place on the studio dance floor facing the mirror completely covering the wall. Zack is directly behind him, short enough that Eugene cannot see him in the mirror. Zack’s hand come under his arm and Eugene watches in the mirror as it settles on the center of his chest, his own larger hand coming up to cover it. Zack moves around Eugene’s body until they are face to face, locking eyes in the way that their dance instructor has just drilled into them for the last hour.

They spin, move together in tandem. Light brushes of their hands across arms, hips, even neck, eyes never faltering, never leaving the others. Their bodies glide through the routine and all of a sudden Eugene notices they are at the point where Zach raises his leg, capturing Eugene’s hip and dragging them clothes until there is nothing but their clothes between them. A spark of energy shoots through Eugene and for a moment he swears he can see the same in Zack, then they are moving again with more passion, more sensuality behind their moves.

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. When Eugene developed this bro-crush on Ned it was safe. Ned would never leave his wife, and he wouldn’t be the man Eugene wanted even if he would. It was a one time thing, Eugene was straight. Not to mention Zack had zero game. How many times had they gone out to the bar together to pick up women only for Zack to strike out again and again until they eventually called it a night and they went back to his place for late night delivery pizza and Netflix until they passed out.

How ever much his mind was disbelieving, Eugene’s body had no problem moving to the beat and Zack’s body. Somewhere near the end of the song every brush of their bodies became maddening and it was with some embarrassment that Eugene noticed he had...become aroused. Had Zack felt it? His face hadn’t changed much, but that didn’t mean anything. 

The music ended and the couple stopped, panting with exertion and still holding their last pose, their breath mingling in the bare inches between them. The loud stage whisper of Keith’s, “Ok, I am not pairing with him next week,” broke the silence and Eugene dropped Zack’s hands and stepped back, clearing his throat. He had been able to play off the thing with Ned. That had been planned, he knew how to act afterward to avoid suspicion. This was anything but planned and was growing more awkward by the silent second on set. 

Not up to any acting, and knowing it wouldn’t help them, Eugene turns and definitely doesn’t run from the dance studio. There are steps behind him and when he turns into the bathroom he expects them to follow him in there as well. What he’s not expecting is to be turned and pressed against the bathroom door. He gets a glimpse of bright blue eyes behind square frames and then it’s all sensation. Holy shit, he didn’t even know men’s lips could be so soft.

Instinct takes over and he’s pushing at Zack’s hips until he’s against the opposite wall and Eugene is claiming the smaller man’s mouth. Zack’s leg rises to capture his hip in a move reminisant of their dance just moments ago. They move together now in the same way they did then. A natural give and take as Zack’s other leg rises and Eugene shifts his grip until he his holding all of Zack’s weight, their hips clashing together almost without thought.

It is so different than kissing Ned. Zack is so responsive, demanding just as much from Eugene that he is giving in return. It’s easily the hottest Eugene has gotten in recent memory and he’s not ashamed to admit the things Zacks writhing body are doing to his self control. Zack pulling at his hair, moaning and grinding against him like he can’t get enough is so fucking hot. Then when Zack pulls back, glasses lost in their frenzy, blue eyes wide as a deep groan falls from his lips and his hips spasm against Eugenes is enough to throw him over the edge after him.

Eugenes legs don’t hold and they both end up sprawled on the dirty bathroom floor laughing, exhausted and tangled together. So his plan to get closer to Ned failed spectacularly. As Zack curls himself closer and their laughs die down, Eugene can’t help but think that it was the best outcome he could have asked for.

Later back at his apartment Zack will laugh at him as he wonders over his obliviousness to Zack’s own crush on him. The office will laugh at the unlikely pair. The world will squee at the new couple and Eugene and Zack? Well...they will live happily ever after.


End file.
